


Blue Bird's Song

by Hawkflight



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song is the best - the worst - music you've ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bird's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas special for those crazy Yuka/Kizami fans (you can't deny it if you're reading this).

Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as she was unable to decide which action would be the best here. As her mind reeled from the image in front of her the smell of it was already invading her nostrils, though.

The skin black as night, burned to a crisp. Blood dried to a dark red that was starting to take on the texture of wet feathers. And the smell... the smell of rotten flesh, the _sight_ of maggots crawling in and out from not only the shredded muscle that covered the floor beneath the body, but the broken shards of bone. So the little creatures along with flies and cockroaches were crawling _inside_ him, the marrow completely eaten away.

It made her head tilt from side-to-side, her vision going darker by the second.

Yuka shook her head hard, so she didn't go sprawling face first into the disgusting entrails. So she didn't end up puking and add to the acid tang in the air. Or was that just the itch coming from the back of her throat?

She exhaled any air that remained in her body, hoping it would get rid of the taste in her mouth. When that didn't work she clasped a hand over her nose and mouth, unwilling to let the stench reach her. Even if she could still _hear_ those tiny legs scrambling over him, a black beetle slipping into an open mouth with a tongue filled with holes.

With a soundless gasp for air she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing this was all a dream. Repeating the same notion since she had come to this school.

_Heavenly Host Elementary._

It didn't see or look like heaven at all. Not with... Her mouth opened and closed once more; her throat constricting, her lungs burning. Even with her eyes closed she felt like her 'vision' was growing darker. Her entire body started to sway in the stale air, her mind slowing in the mantra that had been flowing through her head repeatedly just seconds ago.

_Brthr. Bothe. Bro..._

When her hands were tugged down to her sides her body instantly took in a huge gasp of air, only to gag moments after. Tears stung at her eyes as those arms wrapped around her, keeping her still, facing... "Brother!" The wail left her lips soon after as her legs bent beneath her, threatening to bring her down to the red and white muck that remained of his one eye.

A sigh filled her ears as Kizami kept her up, arms secured around her waist. He sounded enormously pleased with himself, likely reveling in the sight in front of him. "Now nothing can come between you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus christmas tree cookies to those that know what song the title comes from.


End file.
